S'mores
by clocks-and-cages
Summary: The gang spends the night around a bonfire on the beach, and Austin convinces Ally to sing them a song. Auslly oneshot. Reviews are appreciated :)


**(NOTE:** I don't own Austin & Ally in any way, shape, or form, or else I'd be rather rich and most likely not still in high school. ^^**)**

The night air was a wonderful contrast to the normal undying heat of Miami's summers. Lately it seemed that the sun was trying to melt them all, beating down endlessly upon them. Nighttime was different, though, the air cooling down to a more decent temperature, and the moon lending only silvery coolness. Ally leaned back slightly, her hands trying to find anchorage in the fine sand. To her right the waves gently lapped up against the shore. The water was so still that night that she couldn't see the horizon – it looked as if the stars were just dipping down to wash upon the land. In front of her the bonfire crackled softly, illuminating the faces of her friends in a golden glow. It was cozy and simple in the best of ways, making her feel more at ease than she had in weeks. She was glad Austin and Dez had come up with the idea.

"S'more, anyone?" Austin said with a grin as he victoriously pulled his marshmallow away from the flames. In the dim light Ally could see that it was a perfect shade of golden-brown, and her smile became wider. Austin was, of course, a master at roasting marshmallows. It was the reason they let him be in charge of that particular area of the s'more making process. Well, that and the fact that Trish was too lazy and Dez had an inconvenient tendency to set them on fire. Ally mostly just liked seeing the proud smile on his face.

"I'll have one," Ally raised her hand timidly, but at that same moment Trish shouted for it, as well. Somehow Austin heard her, and he waved Trish away. "You've had four already. I don't even think Ally's had one yet."

Trish grumbled as Austin sandwiched the marshmallow between two graham crackers and a square of chocolate before handing it to Ally with a grin. She returned the smile to him gratefully, biting in slowly. Some chocolate melted into the corner of her mouth and Austin didn't hesitate to wipe it away with his sleeve despite how she protested. As he leaned forward, she caught sight of the instrument by his side.

"You brought your guitar," she said, eyebrows rising in surprise.

Austin's eyes lit up, and Ally shifted. She knew that look. It meant he was up to something.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was hoping you might sing us that new song you've been working on."

Ally's jaw dropped. "How did you know I've been working on a new song?"

"Oh, please," Trish rolled her eyes. "Ally, you've been glued to your book for days. It's pretty obvious."

"I – I mean, it's just..." Ally lowered her eyes. "It's not really for you, Austin. I don't think you'll like it."

"I know it's not for me."

Ally's gaze snapped back to his face. "You _know?_ How?"

Austin shrugged, grinning. "I know you. Will you let us hear it anyway?"

Ally tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, fingers tapping against the sand nervous. "I don't know, guys. You know I'm not good with performing."

"It's just us, Ally," Dez piped up. "You've sung stuff for us before."

"Yeah, but not like this," Ally waved her hands around at their current position, gathered around a bonfire on the beach.

"Ally," Austin put a hand on her shoulder, and she froze. "We're your friends. We aren't going to make fun of you, I promise."

Ally shifted again, chewing the inside of her cheek, before sighing. "Fine. Hand over the guitar."

While Austin removed the guitar from its case, Ally dug through her bag for her book. Opening it to the proper page, she scanned over the lyrics nervously. Her friends were used to her writing Austin's songs – upbeat, fun, exciting. Nothing like this.

Taking the guitar from Austin, she settled it onto her lap, testing out the strings and tuning a bit before glancing nervously at her friends.

"No laughing?" she asked.

"No laughing," Trish agreed seriously.

Ally took a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly, before beginning.

"_Build me a safe haven_

_A garden with a gate_

_So should you leave for stormy seas_

_I'll have a place to wait_

_Plant me some roses_

_Place statues made of stone_

_So should you leave without me_

_I will not be alone_

_Oh, I speak the truth._

_Oh, I'll wait for you._

_Build me a house_

_Upon the tall dark hill_

_So should you leave for stormy seas_

_The rain won't hit me still_

_Hang up a rope swing_

_In the branches of the oak_

_So should you leave without me_

_I'll have someplace to go_

_Oh, I speak the truth_

_Oh, I'll wait for you_

_Build me my freedom_

_A boat with great white sails_

_So should you leave for stormy seas_

_Then follow you, I will_

_Give me a crow's nest_

_A place to map the stars_

_So should you leave without me_

_I'll find just where you are._

_Oh, I speak the truth._

_Oh, I'll wait for you._

_Oh, I speak the truth._

_Oh, I'll come for you."_

She let the last note hang in the air, strumming out the last few notes before desperately looking at the stars, the waves, the fire, anything but her friends' faces. She didn't want to know what their reaction was going to be. There was a beat of silence before Austin jumped in with enthusiastic applause. Trish and Dez quickly joined him.

"Ally, that was amazing!" Austin exclaimed, smiling widely.

Ally felt heat rush into her cheeks, and she dropped her gaze. "It... it still needs work," she mumbled.

"No it doesn't," Austin said firmly. "It's perfect."

"It's too bad no one will ever hear it," Dez said, and the four of them fell silent for a moment. The momentary giddiness Ally had been feeling as a result of Austin's enthusiasm vanished, replaced by something cold, though her face felt like it might be on fire.

"Yeah," she said, trying to sound casual, as if it meant nothing. "Too bad."

Austin shot Dez a look before looking at her sympathetically. "You'll get there someday, Ally."

Ally stood up abruptly. "I think I dropped my sunglasses on the way here. I'm going to go look for them."

Turning her back on her friends and the warmth of the fire, she wrapped her arms around herself protectively and marched into the darkness, sticking close to the waves. Once she was sure she was hidden from their sight, she stopped, turning toward the ocean and squinting up at the stars. The waves methodically lapped at her toes in an almost comforting way. She sighed, dropping down and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Ally?"

She started, head whipping around to see Austin standing awkwardly behind her.

"I – um... I can't find them," she stuttered. "I was just taking a break."

"After a minute and a half of looking?" Austin raised one eyebrow.

Ally sighed, turning back toward the ocean. "You can go back by the fire, Austin. I'll be there in a second."

"Ally, Dez was just being wierd," Austin said, ignoring what she had said and sitting down beside her.

"But he was right," she stated hollowly. "I'll never be able to perform that song, no matter how good it is. I'll never be able to get to where I want to be because I'm too scared."

"It's not going to last forever, Ally," Austin said encouragingly, but she just shook her head. She felt him lean in closer, so that his shoulder bumped against hers, and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're an amazing musician, Ally. No one said this was all going to be easy, but that hasn't stopped you before. For now, it's okay to be afraid. You're going to get over it some day, and until then, I'm going to be here for you."

Ally stared at him for a moment, uncertain. "Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
